a happy face
by jad3
Summary: Caitlin was a world and she had her own constellations. / i'm sorry if it's out character, my bad. this is like a dare to me, so i'm sorry if it sucks


**WARNING:** _So, this isn't my language, I'm still learning it, so I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes and for repeat the same word again and again. Also, I don't really know how the characters **talks**__ in the english version, because I watched it in spanish so I didn't really know how to make it work. Anyway, i hope it doesn't totally sucks._—

Jude liked to observe things, her gaze was always fluttering around the place. He liked to count the amount of things, like the time he counted the number of stores in the mall, or the time he counted the tiles in the bathroom. But now he was not bored in a huge mall, or in the bathroom of his house with the walls dampened by steam, no, his perspective now was a more calmer one. Way more comfortable and peaceful.

He was sheltered in the cold of winter between several blankets and a heater by the bed, and beside him, lay Caitlin sound asleep.

Jude had been awake a long time, and he wasn't really bored. He liked to watch to Caitlin, not just when she slept, more like all the time. Or all the time he could, it would be a little weird if he looked at her all the time, man. Not that he didn't want to, it's just that sometimes he fits some of the social norms.

So he quite appreciated these moments when he could appreciate her beauty as much as he wanted, without having to look away to hide it, or without making her feeling uncomfortable. He enjoyed to look at her, and that's why he knows a bunch of things that a lot of people doesn't even notices. Something that Jude discovered a time ago, and it quickly caught his attention, was her freckles.

Usually her makeup (though it was light because of the work) could cover them. But now that she was completely natural thanks to her rigorous skin care routine, they could be appreciated to perfection (or all that could be expected from such clear spots).

In his opinion, it was adorable how they seemed to swirl in his cheeks, fading across his forehead. Oh, and when she has her cheeks pink, they were even more noticeable. Sometimes he made her blush just to make them stand out. They were like little stars. Jude tried to create shapes with them in his mind, like they were constellations. If the greeks could, why he couldn't? Or was it the Romans? He didn't remember.

But then refixed his sight on the blonde in front of him. She had wrinkled her nose, and then went back to her relaxed expression. Jude had just found a pattern of seven freckles that made a happy little face on her left. He wondered, how many of them could she have?Not happy faces, freckles.

Apparently, he just get a mission to start the morning.

He lay on his elbow, so he could get a better view. Mentally, he set up sectors in the face of the girl who slept totally oblivious to her serious mission, just to make the job easier.

—

— Twenty-two...

She heard her boyfriend whisper under his breath while was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes with laziness, and then she found a couple of blue eyes that were looking her attentively.

—Hey...

She greeted him, and was going to stand up to give him a good morning kiss, but he stopped her. She looked at him confused, and he smiled.

— Don't move, babe. I'm counting.

— Counting?

She raised an eyebrow.

— Yeah, counting. I want to know how many freckles do you have.

Caitlin smiled, kind of embarrassed. Although it had been very nice, could feel her face warming up. The guy kept his account out loud.

— Twenty-six...

She had to cover her face with both hands.

— I don't really like that people see my freckles.

She confessed shyly, and he looked at her with confusion.

— Why not?

Caitlin tried not to look him directly, trying to get the blood on her cheeks somewhere else, because that way they wouldn't be so obviously there.

— They're little sunspots, I'm not a big fan of them.

Jude smiled, trying to convey her a little more confidence.

— You know, brah, I see them as little stars. Look, —he put a finger on her left cheek— they're like mini-constellations, dude, that's pretty cool.

Caitlin gave a light laugh, a little embarrassed. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. It was like his especial talent. Then the finger pointing at her skin became a hand holding her face.

— Do you really, really like them?

— Totally, babe.

She smiled, before luring him in a soft kiss.

— I guess you can keep counting, then.

**N/A:** _i had to cut a lot of sentences cause i didn't knew how to translate them without repeat the words and i'm sad because of it :(_

_also, as a fun fact, to write this little thing i searched a photography of a model that has freckles in the way that Caitlin does in my head (of the soft ones and that are everywhere) and i counted them. I found it fun because maybe i know something that doesn't even she knows about herself, that she has eighty seven freckles._

_oh my god i was about to forget to say that there's a story that inspired me to write this one and it was one in wich Jude counted the stars. I don't have the exact name, but i think that it was written by Jupiter Queen_


End file.
